


Akashi's Secret

by AnnaRenGreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Hyuuga Junpei - Freeform, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Kuroko Keiko, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Himuro Tatsuya, Omega Kasamatsu Yukio, Omega Takao Kazunari, Sex, omega Aida Riko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRenGreen/pseuds/AnnaRenGreen
Summary: It was a normal day at Teiko middle school and yet Akashi had been feeling off all day. Akashi thinks it's just a stomach ache because his been feeling stomach pain throughout the day. After practice, he stayed late. When he started sweating, heating up and his vision going a little blurry, he thought he overdid it.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 6





	1. Akashi learns the Truth

It was a normal day at Teiko middle school and yet Akashi had been feeling off all day. Akashi thinks it's just a stomach ache because his been feeling stomach pain throughout the day. After practice, he stayed late. When he started sweating, heating up and his vision going a little blurry, he thought he overdid it. His stomach churned again, a bit harder than it had been earlier that day. He tries not to wince cuz of the pain. Suddenly, felt his stomach tightening again, making him want to double over, and to make matters worse, felt trickling from between his legs. Something is leaking out of him, and he doesn't know what it is. The next thing that happened there was a dull pain shooting through his body. Then he collapsed onto the floor. When he opened his eyes he blinked his eyes open to realize that he was on the floor. He thought he was alone until he felt the presence of Kuroko. Kuroko said, “You’re presenting.” “I’m obviously not presenting,” Akashi said. “I’m not going on a possessive rampage, and I don’t feel any particular urge to protect anybody.” Kuroko said, “You're not presenting as an Alpha, but as an Omega” “No, I can't be presenting as an Omega there is not a single one in my entire family, this can’t be happening I am dreaming right,” Akashi said in disbelief. Kuroko said “I'm not lying Akashi, please come down” “I'm taking you to the nurses’ office,” Akashi says “Don't take me to the nurses’ office. They will tell my father and my father will kill me.” Kuroko responds “Fine you're coming to my house then let's go,” he says, pulling Akashi to his feet. Kuroko called his twin sister, Keiko, and asked her to send the scent proof car. By the time the car gets there Akashi’s Vision so blurry that he can't tell what's going on. Kuroko realizes that. When they get to the mansion Kuroko lives in. He puts Akashi in a Heat room that's right in his bedroom. Kuroko comes from the Kamiyama family and his room has a special heat room attached to it for a mate that he might eventually have. No one from Teiko knows he comes from the Kamiyama family and since Akashi's Vision is so blurry he can't tell what's going on. Kuroko is planning on telling Akashi the truth about it as soon as his Heat ends.

The next day when Kuroko goes to school he sees Akashi’s father here asking why his son didn't come home last night. The school does not know, they know he stayed late for practice, but they know he left. Akashi's father thinks he was kidnapped. The rest of the generation of Miracles had planned a sleepover for next week. Kuroko walked over and said, “I know where he is.” Akashi’s father asked, “Where is he then?” Kuroko responds “Did you forget we had a sleepover this week?” Akashi’s father responds “Oh, I thought that was next week.” He said “Sorry to bother you,” to the school before he leaves. The rest of the generation of Miracles wonder why Akashi is not at school. Kuroko tells them “That he went on a business trip with his father.”

Back at the Kamiyama mansion, Akashi is still in Heat. He is in the Heat room that Kuroko put him in. Akash is burning up and has a lot of stuff leaking out of him. He is surprised that the Heat room is so big. He does know that Kuroko’s family had a Heat room because of his mother, but he expected it to be smaller. Furthermore, he also knew that Kuroko’s parents were out of the country right now. When Akashi thinks about it how is Kuroko a beta if his mother was an Omega and his father was an alpha? On top of that, he met his twin sister, Keiko. She's also a beta. He knows they're both not adopted so how is this possible. This is the last thought before his heat completely takes over.

When Akashi's heat finally finishes, He realizes that this doesn't look at all like the townhouse that Kuroko lives in. He is about to start panicking when he sees Kuroko enter the room. Kuroko says, “So your heat finally finished.” Akashi “What, this isn't your townhouse what's going on?” Kuroko responds “That was just a cover, I actually come from the Kamiyama family and this is the Mansion. “They're currently doing business overseas right now.” Akashi asks “Why didn't you tell us?” “I didn't want you guys to treat me differently,” Kuroko responded. Akashi tries to stand up but almost collapses. Kuroko says “You're still exhausted from your heat. You need to rest. Also, I might have had to lie to your father telling him the sleepover we planned for next week was this week, so he wouldn't be suspicious, so you can't come.” Akashi asks “Do the other Miracles know?” Kuroko responds “They don't know. You can probably tell them that your father said you weren't allowed to go for some reason.” Akashi asks “I know this is off-topic but how are you a beta if your mother was an Omega and your father was an alpha?” Kuroko responds “Actually I'm an alpha.” Akashi says “What, how could you be around me when I was in the heat without being affected.” “Well, the Kamiyama family can be around omegas in heat and be perfectly fine. Not being triggered into our rut. Actually, we can control when we going to rut, except for the first time it's the rite of passage for our families. There are only six families like that. But when my parents signed me and my sister up for school, we decided to use our mother's maiden name which was Kuroko and to put our status as a beta. I already presented when I was in 5th grade of elementary school.” Akashi is shocked, “But the six families are the most famous families in the world. I didn’t think an omega can marry into them?” Kuroko responds “Well only one family allows it. Which is the Kamiyama family. The rule was changed 21 years ago, that was 2 years before my mom and dad got married and three before me and my twin sister was born.” “That is amazing omegas can marry into your family” Akashi responded. Kuroko responds “Yes, we should get back to the original topic. What are we going to do? Are you going to lie to your father for the rest of your life?” Akashi said, “I can’t keep it up that long, but I think I'm going to try to hide it until I graduate high school, but how am I supposed to do that if I go into heat every two or three months?” Kuroko responds “Well there are a few signs that you can tell that you're going into heat.” Akashi asked, “What are they?” Kuroko responds “Well one is that you feel weird like you feel off, or you feel different. Another one is that you can get stomach aches or slight cramps a couple of hours before you go into heat. So if that happened you could always just call me, and I have a scent-proof car that my family has, so we could always pick you up.” “Okay that should work but why am I bleeding all of a sudden?” Kuroko says “Well after your heat omegas always bleed for a week.” Akashi asked, “What am I supposed to do?” Kuroko responds “Well, you have to use products like pads and tampons for a week afterward. Also, you will experience cramps, cravings, and mood swings.” “How am I supposed to deal with cramps and mood swings?” Akashi asked. Kuroko responds “Well you can use heating pads or stick on heating pads to help reduce cramps. Actually, let's go to the store now.” he says helping Akashi up.

When they get to the store they go to the feminine products' area. Kise sees them at the store and asks “Why are you in this area Kurokocchi and Akashicchi?” Kuroko responded, “Well my sister asked me to pick up some products for her and Akashi just decided to tag along.” “Okay,” he says, leaving. “That's a nice cover,” Akashi says to Kuroko. Akashi asks “What exactly do we need?” “Well let's just start off with some pads. So here are the regular flow ones, and here are the overnight and here some heating pads and stick-on heating pads.” Akashi asks “Why do you need regular and overnight?” Kuroko responds “Well my mother always complained about it, when she didn't have an overnight one because you don't get to change it as often as you do during the day, and you can get blood all over your sheets.” Akashi responded, “Okay but how am I supposed to hide all of this?” Kuroko responds “Well we should go over to the makeup aisle, we can get a makeup bag put in, and if your father asks you why you have it? You can say I have sports tape and bandages in it, in case I get hurt during practice.” Akashi responds “That smart.” He is about to say more when he gets a cramp. Kuroko asks “What's wrong?” “I just got a cramp, this hurt like hell,” he responds. “Come on let's go to the clothing aisle, you probably have blood on your pants and your underwear. Let's go get some more, and then we can go back to my house, so you can put on the pads and heating pads before you have to go home,” Kuroko said. Akashi says “You're probably right so let's go over to the clothing aisle next.” They head over to the clothing aisle and get a pair of pants and some underwear.

When they get back to the Kamiyama mansion, they go to Tetsuya's room and Akashi asks, “How do you put these on?” Kuroko answers “I don't know, maybe there are some instructions on the box.” After Akashi fully changes and has the pad on. He has the rest of it packed in the makeup bag. He grabs his bag and says “Thanks for helping me.” Kuroko says “You're welcome. Also, be careful around your father now that you have presented if your father releases his dominant Alpha pheromones, and it will make you want to submit, and if you want to hide it from your father you have to fight your instincts.” Akashi says “Thanks and bye,” right before he returns home to his father.

When Akashi arrived home his father asked, “How was the sleepover Seijuro?” Akashi said, “It was great.” Akashi starts to walk towards his room. Akashi's father asked, “What are you doing?” “I'm going to go up to my room and finish my homework, I have almost all of it done.” Akashi’s father says “Okay.” Akashi got the makeup work that he had to do from Kuroko before he left. If he finishes all the makeup works and turns it in tomorrow they won't count his absence and his father won't know. Akashi ends up staying almost all night to make sure he gets all the makeup work done and by the time he goes to sleep it is 2 in the morning.


	2. Grandparents Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day when Akashi return to school he was super sleepy because he stayed up until 2 in the morning to finish all of his makeup work so wouldn't be counted absent for not being there.

The next day when Akashi return to school he was super sleepy because he stayed up until 2 in the morning to finish all of his makeup work so wouldn't be counted absent for not being there. He has been hiding this secret for over months now. The only one that knows is Kuroko. When Kuroko going after Aomine. Murasakibara challenges his role as Captain. Akashi challenges him one on one and this is the first time he's experiencing Alpha pheromones, and it's making him want to submit, and he hates it. His second personality takes over and unlocks Emperor's eye and defeats Murasakibara in the end, but he loses a part of himself.

After Winter cup when all the generation of Miracles makeup. Akashi is talking to Kuroko alone and asks “Why did you still help me once my second personality came out?” “I was thinking about not helping you anymore once you start to change, but I learn from Midorima that you had a second personality and I didn’t want the real you to have to deal with it just because of your other personality.” Akashi responds “I'm very thankful that you didn't abandon me. I don't know what I would have done in some of those situations.” Kuroko responds “You're welcome.” Akashi was about to keep talking when he sees his father. He says “It looks like my father is here to pick me up.” His father gets out of the car and walks over to where the two of them are talking. “I see you're talking to one of your friends.” his father says. Akashi's father says “I am taking you to meet a handful of a potential mate to marry into our family.” Akashi says “Bye,” to Kuroko before leaving.

Later when he returns home he gets the same feeling that he usually gets before his heat starts. He is trying to sneak out of the house, so his father won't find out. His father catches him and asks “Where you are going?” He responds “I left something at school I was going to go get it.” “Well,” he says “You'll have to do that later we're having another meeting with a group of people.” When the people have arrived and the meeting is going well Akashi's father thinks. Akashi is trying to act like everything is fine he only has a couple of hours until his Heat will start, and he needs to get out of there or his father will find out. Akashi feels his body starts to heat up, so he says “I'm going to the bathroom,” and he just ran out of the house. When he's out of the house he calls Kuroko and says “Help.” Kuroko sends the car to come to get him. It's been 30 minutes, and he hasn't come back from the bathroom so Akashi's father decides to look for him. Akashi's father realizes that he's not in the house. He starts to panic, and he says “Why did he run off?” He asked the Servants of the Mansion if they have seen him, and they said “They saw him running about 30 minutes ago.” He ends the meeting early and decides to call the police to see if they can find him.

Right after Akashi gets about 10 minutes away from the mansion. He collapses against a street pole his body is burning up and his heat is starting to pick up. Right when he's afraid that Alpha will come to attach him. He sees the car arrived in the door opens, and he sees Kuroko. Kuroko helps Akashi stand up and get him into the car and ask “What happened?” Akashi says “Well my father had another meeting with a group of people and I just kind of left the meeting and didn't say anything.” Kuroko realizes he has to wait to get the rest of the story because Akashi can't think straight during his Heat, so they put the go-ahead to the Kamiyama mansion and put him into the Heat room that's right off his bedroom.

Akashi's father is talking to the police about this. They find some street cameras that show him running away from the mansion and about 10 minutes away then he collapsed against the street Pole. Five minutes later they see a car arrived there and someone picks him up.  
Akashi's father is confused. The police look into his school, and they realize that he has disappeared for a week every three months since the second year of Middle School. Akashi's father asks “Why would he disappear every 3 months for a week?” The police asked, “Is your son presented or not?” Akashi’s father responds “Not presented yet, but he should present as an alpha. Why do you ask?” The police say “Well he disappears for a week every 3 months which is a cycle commonly see with omega's that go into heat.” “Are you suggesting that my son is an Omega, and he's lying to me, so he runs off every 3 months?” Akashi's father says. The police said “It appears so, but we cannot concretely say it until we can prove it. Why do we look for this blue-haired person that comes to get him?” When they run the facial recognition software they come across a match the Alias goes by Kuroko Tetsuya or, Kamiyama Tetsuya. Akashi’s father asked, “Did you get a match?” The police say “Yes the match says that he has an alias which is Kuroko Tetsuya or his real name Kamiyama Tetsuya.” Akashi's father says Did you say, Kamiyama? Also, I think I've heard the name Kuroko before I think one of Seijuro's friends is named that.” The police say “Yes we did say Kamiyama. Let’s look there first. Do you know what school he goes to?” Akashi’s father says “No.” The police say “Okay, let's look it up he goes to Seirin High School.”

The next day the police go to Seirin High School and ask if they can borrow Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko asked, “What do you want?” “Would your last name happens to be Kamiyama instead of Kuroko?” He stands shocked “Why do you ask?” “Because Akashi Seijuro disappeared, and he was seeing picked up in a car by you.” Kuroko responds “Yes my last name is actually Kamiyama. What do you want?” Akashi's father comes out of nowhere and asks “Do you know where my son is?” Kuroko responds “Yes.” Akashi's father asked, “Is he an Omega?” Kuroko is shocked not knowing what to say. The police tell him “Don’t lie to us.” Kuroko reluctantly responds “Yes, he is he presented near the middle of our second year of middle school, and he made me promise to keep his secret.”  
Akashi's father sits there in shock and asks “Why didn’t he tell me?” The police ask “Where exactly is he.” Kuroko responds “He's at the Kamiyama mansion in one of the Heat rooms.” The police ask “Can you please take us there?” Kuroko reluctantly takes them to the mansion.

When they arrive at the mansion he takes them to his room and shows them the Heat room that Akashi is in. Tetsuya says “This is the Heat room he's in.” Akashi's father says “I'm going to take him home now.” The police say “Since you don't have a Heat room at home, you cannot take him home until his heat finishes, but you can take him to a Heat shelter.” Akashi's father is reluctant but and asks Kuroko “Can he stay here until his Heat finishes?” Tetsuya responds “Yes.” The police leave and Akashi’s father asks “Did you know why he didn't tell me?” Kuroko responds “He was afraid that you would kill him when you found out” Akashi's father laughs then says “He was right I will kill him now that I know. Kuroko said “That's all I needed to hear,” and releases his protect and forces Akashi’s Father on the floor. “How can you do this?” Tetsuya says “I'm from the Kamiyama family remember. We are one of the six families, we can make our presence into physical chains, and you will rot in jail forever now.”

When Akashi's heat finishes, Kuroko says “That his father learned the truth.” Akashi sits there scared “He's going to kill me.” Tetsuya responded, “He tried, he's in jail now.” Akashi asks “How is he in jail it's not a crime to murder an Omega child.” “Did you forget I come from the Kamiyama family if I wanted him in jail, I can put him in jail for no reason?” Akashi says “Thanks, but you could have at least told me, you had that power because I have been scared this whole time.” Kuroko responds “Sorry, but you didn't ask.” Tetsuya says “You probably should put on a pad before you start bleeding and get blood all over your pants and underwear again.” Akashi says “Thanks for reminding me.” After he gets dressed and has a pad on he says “What am I supposed to do now?” Tetsuya says “I do not know. Anyway, we're supposed to meet up with the rest of the miracle generation for a get-together today.” Akashi says “Let's go I'm glad my heat finished, so we don't have to cancel it again.”

When they meet up with the generation of Miracles they all wonder ‘Why Akashi looks so tired.’ Midorima asks “Why do you look so tired?” Akashi says “I guess, I can tell you the truth now. I presented as an Omega in the middle of our second year of Middle School and my Heat just finished this morning.” “What Akashicchi is an Omega,” Kise says in shock. He then remembers them going to buy feminine products one time and Akashi with him, “Did you lie to me Kurokocchi, when I saw the two of you at a store buying feminine products was it not for your sister but for Akashicchi.” Kuroko responds “Yes.” Kise cries “Why'd you lie to me, Kurokocchi?” Midorima says “You shouldn’t have to lie to us, we weren't going to look at you any different because you're an Omega.” Murasakibara says lazily, “Aka-chin lie to us.” Akashi responds “Well it wasn't that. I was making sure my father didn't find out cuz the more people that knew the higher chance he would find out, and I was afraid he was going to kill me, and he actually tried to kill me once he learned the truth, and now he's sitting in jail.” Midorima says “He tried to kill you?” Akashi responds “Yes.” Murasakibara says lazily, “Where is Momoi, and Aomine?” Akashi says “You're right where are they?” A few seconds later Momoi and Aomine appear. Momoi says “Sorry we're late. What were you guys talking about?” Kise said excitedly “We were talking about that Akashicchi is actually an Omega.” “What,” they both say in shock. Aomine asked, “How long have you hidden this from us?” “Halfway through our second year of Middle School,” Akashi responds. Momoi says “How did you hide it from us for that long?” Akashi says “I don't know. The only one who knew was Kuroko.” Aomine asks “How is Kuroko the only one of us to know,” “Well he kind of found me, when I went into my first heat and help me, so he knew as soon as I found out,” Akashi said. Murasakibara yawns and asks “Are we going to play basketball or not?” Akashi says “Let's play some basketball while we're here.” Midorima says” I don't think so, you shouldn’t be playing basketball right now, you just finished your heat this morning.” Akashi says “I'm fine.” Midorima says “I do not want to have to worry about you passing out. You should remember my mother is an Omega and I know how they are super exhausted after their Heat just finishes.” Momoi suggests “Why don't we go over to Maji Burger, eat and talk a bit.” Aomine said “That's fine with me,” and everyone else agrees as well. They sit there talking for hours before they have to go home. Akashi returns to the mansion he is all by himself now all he has is servants of the mansion. The servants say when he gets home “That his grandparents are coming back from overseas because his father was sent to jail.” Akashi is worried about what his grandparents will think when they learn he is an Omega. This is the last thought Akashi has before he falls asleep.


	3. Secondary School Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day when Akashi wakes up, he is in a form that his grandparents will arrive in a couple of hours. When his grandparents arrive they wondered ‘What happened and why Seijuro look so scared?’ His grandfather asked, “What happened?” His grandmother asked “Why are you so scared?” then she noticed that his scent was different she got a bit closer and was shocked, and she says “You're an Omega!” Seijuro sits there stunned not knowing what to say. His grandfather says they're shocked “Do you mean he is an Omega?” Seijuro is trying not to flinch because of how he is scared. His grandfather releases his Alpha pheromones causing him to want to submit.

The next day when Akashi wakes up, he is in a form that his grandparents will arrive in a couple of hours. When his grandparents arrive they wondered ‘What happened and why Seijuro look so scared?’ His grandfather asked, “What happened?” His grandmother asked “Why are you so scared?” then she noticed that his scent was different she got a bit closer and was shocked, and she says “You're an Omega!” Seijuro sits there stunned not knowing what to say. His grandfather says they're shocked “Do you mean he is an Omega?” Seijuro is trying not to flinch because of how he is scared. His grandfather releases his Alpha pheromones causing him to want to submit. His grandfather realizes that he is affecting him and stops as his grandfather says, “So it's true.” walks over and gives Seijuro a hug. “Were you scared that we were going to try to kill you or something because you're an Omega? This might be a shock too, but my best friend was an Omega.” Seijuro is shocked they don't hate me. When his Grandfather realizes, “So your father tried to kill you, and now he's sitting in jail.” Akashi’s grandmother responds, “But I thought the upper families could murder in Omega child without going to jail?” Seijuro responded, “Well one of my friends might be from the Kamiyama family, and he tried to kill me, and then he just sent him to jail since he can do that without having a reason.” His grandmother responds “I guess you're lucky to have a friend from that family.” His grandfather responded “I'm assuming you don't know much about Omega culture or the proper customs of the upper-class for Omega, do you? Seijuro responds “I do not know. I basically tried to hide it from my father as soon as I presented halfway through my second year of Middle School, so I tried not to act like an Omega or learn anything about it except for the stuff that I had to deal with and hide.” His grandmother asked, “What do you know about Omega stuff?” Seijuro responds “I know about some basics like how to deal with your Heats and how to anticipate a couple of hours before they start and how to deal with the week afterward and do be careful of alpha dominant pheromones.” His grandfather says, “So that's all you know. Okay, let's go to the finishing school.” Seijuro asks “What finishing school?” His Grandfather responds “There's a school that was created about 30 years ago for omegas born into families of beta or omega's that were adopted by betas or families that just to haven't had omegas and their families for years, so they can basically go there to learn all the Omega stuff, customs and, everything else. The School is still running to this day.” Akashi's grandmother says “Okay, we need to be careful though there's a lot of upper custom you are not aware of, so stay with us okay.” Seijuro responds “Yes grandmother.”

When they arrive at the finishing school it is a massive school with all the kids wearing school uniforms they had up to the admissions office and talk to the principal. The principal is shocked to see members of the Akashi family. The principal says “What can I do for you? Why Is the Akashi family here?” Akashi's grandfather says “Well, I recently found out that my grandson was born as an Omega he's the first in our entire family, and he doesn't know most of the Customs or even culture of omegas.” The principal asked, “So you want us to enroll him in the school, so he can learn all the customs of Omegas.” Akashi's grandmother says “Yeah, actually he's here with us this is my grandson Seijuro, and he was born as an Omega.” The principal says “You do know there are some rules that we have for this school for omegas? Recently we were force to become co-ed allowing all the different sub genders to attend, so we have a rule that all the omegas that attend our school have to be on birth control.” Akashi's grandfather says “That won't be a problem.” The principal says okay here is the form you have to fill out all the classes you would like us to have Akashi's grandmother ask “We're not exactly familiar with all the class. What would be some you would recommend at least to take?” The principal says I would recommend an Omega biology class, Omega Customs class, Omega culture class, Omega ball class and Omegas suitors class.”  
“So are those all the class you recommend?” Akashi's grandmother asked. “Those are all the basics classes there are a handful of other ones you can choose which are on form and give you a small description if you would like as well. Also, we require all students to wear uniforms you can get the uniforms at Ava's uniform Castle. All you have to do is go to the store and ask for our school and ask for the male High School Omega uniform. We have two or three different uniforms we have Ballroom class uniforms which you'll need as well. Also, we have summer and winter ones too,” the principal said. Akashi’s grandfather says “That's understood so is that all the uniforms that are required?” The Principal responds “That's all for the uniforms but when we do at the end of the year for a big dance to show that they've improved throughout the year, they do require to wear a shawl for Omegas. When it comes to the Omega of upper-class families, they wear it to any business with families, events, and other stuff.” Akashi's grandmother says “Thanks for your time. We better get going, we have a lot of stuff to fill out and get.”

The next place they go is the doctor's office. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they asked “To talk with the gynecologist?” When they talk to the doctor. The doctor asks “What can I do for you?” Akashi's grandmother says “Well we recently found out that my grandson is an Omega and we trying to send him to one of the Omega finishing schools, but then he needs to be on birth control to attend the school.” The doctor asks “What would be to happen to be the name of your grandson?” Akashi's grandmother responds “His name is Akashi Seijuro.” The doctor shock and says, “So he's an Omega. I've had him before, you can bring him in. We need to discuss birth control options there are two or three different options of birth control.” When Seijuro comes into the doctor's office. The doctor says, “So we need to discuss which type of birth control, there is the pill where you take every day, there is an injection shot you can do once a month and there is also one where you get a thing injected into your arm that works for 5 to 10 years.” His grandmother asks “Which one do you want to do?” Seijuro response “Can we just start with the pill, I might switch to one of the others later.” The doctor says “Fine, you should be able to get your prescription filled by tomorrow. I'm assuming your Pharmacy hasn't changed.” Seijuro responded “Yes, it has not changed.” His Grandmother says “Thank you,” before they both leave the doctor's office.

Their next stop is Ava’s uniform Castle. When they arrive at the place they had up to the front desk to ask for the uniform for Willow School. They asked the person working there for Willows school for omegas male High School uniform the person working there ask “Is it for a male Alphas or male omegas?” Akashi's grandmother response “male omegas.” The person working there asks “Is the person here with you?” Akashi's grandmother responds “Yes this is my grandson Akashi Seijuro, and we're looking to get an Omega male High School uniform for him.” She says “Okay follow me.” She says “These are the male uniforms for Willows school for omegas. This is what is for the omegas. You will need to get a couple of the shawls and this is the uniform pants and shirts also if you need the ballroom stuff here it is. as well here is Summer and winter. You will have to wear a shawl with all of these uniforms. This is the summer shawl and here's the winter shawl and here is the ballroom shawl as well.” Akashi's grandmother says “Thank you.” “When you are ready to check out, come up to the front desk and bring all your correct sizes. I would suggest getting three or four of each,” she said. Akashi’s grandmother says “Thanks for the suggestion.” After they get all the uniforms and check out they had home.

When they arrive home they sit down to discuss which classes they need to sign up for Seijuro. Seijuro’s grandfather asks, “So we have two more slots of classes to pick so which one should you pick from these.” Seijuro asks “What are the other classes?” His grandfather responds “Well there is a household class, there is a male pregnancy class which teaches you how to deal with pregnancy, and also there is an Omega cooking class which teaches you how to cook.” Seijuro says I guess not the household one and do the other two. His grandfather says “Okay that's all the classes. You will be doing this during the weekend for 3 or 4 hours a day.” His grandfather asked, “Why do you look so sleepy?” Seijuro responds “I'm fine, my Heat just ended a couple of days ago, so I'm on the week afterward. I'm just a bit more tired than normal. His grandmother asks “Why didn't you tell us this earlier?” Seijuro’s response “I'm fine, I've been dealing with it since halfway through my second year of middle school. I'm used to not getting rest during the week after my Heat.” His grandfather says “Well now that we know, you're not going to be doing as much the week after your Heat. Go to your room and rest. We've done enough for today.” Seijuro walks off to his room leaving them alone. Akashi's grandfather says “Now that I think about it, what are we going to do about his Heat? We don't have a heat room in this mansion.” Akashi's grandmother responds “Why don't we just add one then. It probably will take us a couple of months but if his heat just ended, and he said ‘it's basically almost every three months,’ we should be able to finish it by the time his next Heat comes.” He responds “You're right, we probably should call somebody to get on a move on, so we can have it done.” Akashi's grandfather goes off to call the person to come put a heat room into the mansion. An hour or two later Seijuro finally goes to sleep.


	4. Tetsuya's Crush revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the weekend, so it is his first day at Willow School it used to be only for omegas, but now they have three separate campuses. The main Assembly Hall is where they all meet up. So there's a place in Willows school for Omega, Willows school for alphas, and Willows school for betas. On his first day, there will be an assembly. Likewise, he is nervous, not knowing if any of the members of the elite Alpha families will be there, and they will learn he is an Omega and make fun of him and tell their parents that he is a disgrace to the Akashi family.

It is the weekend, so it is his first day at Willow School. It used to be only for omegas, but now they have three separate campuses. The main Assembly Hall is where they all meet up. So there's a place in Willows school for Omega, Willows school for alphas, and Willows school for betas. On his first day, there will be an assembly. Likewise, he is nervous, not knowing if any of the members of the elite Alpha families will be there, and they will learn he is an Omega and make fun of him and tell their parents that he is a disgrace to the Akashi family. He knows that Omega wears blue, the alphas wear red and the beta wears purple, so he can’t hide, they will immediately know that he is an Omega if any of the members of the elite Alpha families that Seijuro and his family have known for centuries. He is wearing his blue school uniform for Willow School. They'll each be sitting in a section with all other classmates with the same sub-gender. He has also heard that some high schools are thinking about doing a tour to get their students to sign up.

When he arrives at the school, he goes straight to the Assembly Hall when he walks in. He notices a handful of the alpha families that he has met before. As well as a group of Alphas all sitting there talking together that are from the six families, Kuroko and his sister, Keiko, among them both wearing red uniforms. He tries to make sure they don't see him and just quickly goes over to the section with the rest of the omegas trying to hide his face from them. He thought all the six families did home school when it came to traditions and cultural stuff, but I guess this might just be their way of trying to fit in, or they might just be here for the six Alpha families Next Generation to bond. Not only that, he now had to worry about avoiding all the six Alpha families’ children, plus avoiding all the elite Alpha family and his family has associated with. At least they did not know that he was part of the school, so they wouldn't be directly looking for him. Then assembly began and the head of all three of the schools emerged and said “We have a handful of new students. I won't say their full names, but I will say last names.” He is panicking if he announces my last name. All the elite Alpha families members here will start looking for me.” The head continued, “But I will not announce what their sub-gender is.” He breathed a sigh of relief at least they'll have to look for him, they might just assume he's in The Alpha class and as long as they don't come across him, they won't know. The head of all the schools said “We only had 15 new students join us. I'll start with the Kamiyama twins who are attending, next to a member of the Akashi family. Also, I'm not allowed to say all the last names but all the six families have sent at least one child to attend the school.” He noticed that the elitist Alpha family he’s met before is looking around to see if he's in the Alpha area.

As soon as the assembly is over he quickly hurries to his class hoping that no elitist Alpha families saw him. It wouldn't be that bad if Tetsuya or Keiko saw him, but he is with the rest of the other six families right now. He's also curious which schools are thinking about doing a tour, but he thinks it's going to be nothing. When he goes to his first-class is a very awkward class because his first-class is Omega pregnancy class. Most students just would like to learn about how it is when they're pregnant or how to deal with it but two or three in the class are pregnant but only a couple of weeks. He is one of the few Omega males in the class but the two or three that are in the class, he sits and talks to and actually makes friends with. Except for the very awkward topic, it was a pretty good class. The two Omega males he made friends with asked if he wanted to eat lunch with them, and he said “Yes.” He heads to his next class which is the Ballroom.

When he arrives in the ballroom class, he has to change into his Ballroom uniform. It is also the class that he's the most scared of because sometimes alphas and omegas take the exact same class so if any of the elite Alpha families are here that would be bad or any Alphas to begin with because they could probably tell the others that he's an Omega if we have to do a roll call. Luckily for him, there are no Alphas in the beginners’ Ballroom class. He asked the teacher “Don't sometimes alphas take the class as well?” The teacher says “You have to be in our advanced placement before you would be dancing with the alphas here, we just teach you the basics.” He breathes a sigh of relief and lined up. The teacher says “It's time to call roll to let's start with Kasamatsu Yukio?” He says “Here.” The teacher says “okay, next Fujii Hoshi?” She says “Here.” The teacher says “Next Nakagawa Aki?” She says “Here.” The Teacher says “Next Akashi Seijuro?” Seijuro says “Here.” All the students look at him. They thought that the Akashi family was an elitist family of Alphas without any single Omega born to their family. They saw that he was wearing an Omega uniform, so they assume that he was the first to be born into his family. This means he was probably trying to hide it from the other Elite Alpha families, some classmates knew that a handful of elite Alphas attended the school. The teacher continued to call out names, but he was so scared that some omegas in his class would tell some alphas, he just sat there, and he did not listen to the teacher and did not snap out of trance until they started class.

After the ballroom class, he headed to his next class which was Omega cooking. He has never cooked before in his life, so he was hoping not to set whatever he tried to make on fire when he arrived at the class he noticed that the two Omega said he met earlier. When there as well Kasamatsu, who was in his third year at Kise's high school. They were grouped up into groups of four, so he was put into a group with Kasamatsu and the two other omegas that he had met. They were supposed to make baked Alaska which required them to have ice cream and whipped cream. Also, a flamethrower to toast the outside. He started to read a recipe for baked Alaska. They decided to divide it up, and he was in charge of making the ice cream, so he got a big bowl and got two or three flavors starting with vanilla then chocolate than strawberry, and put it in the freezer. While the other two omegas worked on the cake. Kasamatsu working on the cream. Luckily for them, they had a blast chiller which meant they could get the ice cream done within 30 minutes. Once the ice cream is done the other two pull out the cake, and they start to assemble it. Kasamatsu was left to toast the outside of the cake. Seijuro was thankful that he did not have to do anything with the flamethrower because he was afraid that he would mess up and catch the whole Kitchen on fire. They got B+ on Baked Alaska. This first time cooking he was pretty happy with that although his uncle wanted him to get straight A's, it was the first time since he didn’t catch the kitchen on fire, so he thought it was a success.

His next class was Omega biology. When he arrived in the class the teacher told them to “Take out their composition notebooks. The first thing, we are going to discuss the factor of an Omega getting pregnant outside their heat.” This was an interesting concept to him. He thought he could only get pregnant in his heat. The teacher said, “Omegas can get pregnant outside their heat, but the chance is only what?” A student raises their hand, and she calls on them “Is it only 3%?” The teacher says “Correct.” The teacher continues “And another thing that might surprise you is no matter how hard they try an Omega can't get pregnant by a beta. They might be able to do artificial insemination, but they cannot get pregnant by any natural means. The Teacher asks “How do Omega males give birth?” Another student raises their hand “Don't they usually get a C-section.” The teacher said “Yes, they can give birth naturally, but it is very dangerous and most of the time neither baby nor mother survived, so they will opt for C-sections most of the time, which guarantees at least more of chance that they'll both survive or at least one because if they do give a natural birth the baby might survive, but the mother will die or the other way around. There is the rare miracle that both of them survive a natural birth but it is so rare people say it only happens in one in a billion” The class continues to go on like this for the next 30 minutes until it’s time for his next class.

His next class is Omega culture, he is not sure what that will entail but when he arrives. They are talking about the omegas' role as the housewife which entails doing all the cooking and raising the kids. He learns that omega is supposed to be submissive and complacent to their Alphas decisions, so if they get pregnant and the alpha doesn't want it, they can force them to get an abortion, or if the Omega gets pregnant and doesn't want it, they can force them to keep it. Omegas are supposed to be motherly, submissive, and gentle. This is the one class he hates so far. He doesn't like having to be submissive and act all complacent like he doesn't have a choice on what happens to him. The next class is Omega customs, they are teaching them how to be submissive. Also, how to act around Alphas and how not to get themselves in trouble. The teacher will teach them how they are supposed to talk to alphas. Why omegas have to wear shawls all the time. The teacher reveals that sometimes Omega still has to wear veils to hide their faces as if they're a prize or a trophy. These classes seem similar to him, but he also hates the concept of them teaching him to be submissive, and he doesn't have a right to choose how his life will go.

His next class is his final class, which is the Omega suitors class. This is a class that teaches you how to get a mate. How you should act and how to marry into a higher class than your current family. A lot of the omegas in this class would like to marry into the Kamiyama family which is the only one of the six families which allow omega's to marry into, but one problem is that when they join the school they were told each person's sexuality and both of the twins, Tetsuya and Keiko both like guys. Keiko is straight, and Tetsuya is gay. There are also rumors that Tetsuya has had a crush since middle school, but he doesn't have the courage to ask and all the omegas are confused. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that family? There's also been a discussion that the six families are thinking of changing the rule so that allows omegas to marry into all the families. Which it'll be announced if that'll happen or not at their next Grand Gathering. When all of his classes are over he has to walk back to the main entrance and when he gets there he is noticed by Tetsuya, and he comes over to say “hi.” Seijuro says “Hi,” and asks “I've heard the rumors that you've had a crush on someone since middle school. Who is it?” Tetsuya sits in shock, not wanting to say. His sister, Keiko, walks over and says “If you don't tell, I will.” before she walks away. Then Tetsuya takes a deep breath and says “It's you.” Seijuro says “You had a crush on me since middle school why didn't you say anything?” Tetsuya responded, “I was afraid that your second personality would take over and try to stab me.” Seijuro responds “Why would my second personality try to stab you and why would it take over in the first place?” Tetsuya responds “It's okay if you don't like me back, I just wanted you to know about it.” he is about to walk off. When Seijuro grabs his hand “Why do you think I wouldn’t like you back.” He responds “Because I'm super boring, I always appear out of nowhere and scare the crap out of most people. Most people just ignore me. I thought someone like you would never like.” Seijuro doesn't say anything and just kisses him on the lips. Tetsuya is in shock, “So you do like me,” he says, trying not to cry. They hug each other before Seijuro's grandparents come to pick him up.


End file.
